


oni

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Ninjago AUs [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Season/Series 10, Post-Season/Series 10 Finale, lloyd's only mentioned once, oni!cole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: How did Cole manage to survive and get through the Oni cloud/smoke? He's human...or is he?(I still suck at summaries and titles, it's oni!cole)
Relationships: Cyrus Borg & P.I.X.A.L.
Series: Ninjago AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048813
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do this for the longest time. A new instalment for It's Normal (No It's Not) series is coming real soon.

After the mess that was the Oni invasion, Borg requested that all the Ninja stop by Borg tower for a check-over.

“Especially you, Cole. Indeed after you fell from the Destiny’s Bounty,” the roboticist/doctor told the Master of Earth when the Ninja had been out in the streets helping with the clean-up.

At the time, the Master of Earth didn’t think anything of it as they often had check-overs, especially after long and tiring battles.

* * *

Almost a week later, almost all of the Ninja had already gone for their check-overs, Lloyd and Cole were the last ones to go.

“How did you even get through the cloud? You’re human,” Borg said-asked during Cole’s check-over.

“I still don’t know,” Cole answered as the roboticists/doctor tested his blood.

“Pixal, come here a moment, would you?” Borg asked as Pixal did indeed cross the room to look at Cole’s blood test results.

“There is no error, Doctor Borg,” Pixel said.

“What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Cole asked as he came over to look too.

“Cole, based on these tests, you appear to be part Oni,” Borg told the Master of Earth.

“What? How is that possible? That can’t be right,” Cole said.

“It’s right, you must have Oni heritage somewhere in your family,” Borg said.


	2. Not a chapter

I've decided to continue this/write more of it due to a few comments about people wanting this continued. So we'll see what I end up posting.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 comment = 50 kudos


End file.
